jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bertis/Opowieść Dwóch Światów .
Ta historia będzie połączeniem dwóch różnych filmów. :) A więc zapraszam do czytania. :) Rozdział 1 Był to mroźny dzień w Szkocji w królestwie nad którym panował król Fergus i królowa Elinor. Od tamtego czasu wiele się zmieniło.... >Fergus< Musimy zawrzeć pokój z klanami odkąd upadło księstwo Lorda Macgufina jesteśmy prawie bezbronni. >Elinor< Masz racje musimy jak najszybciej to zrobić. Maudie! – krzyknęła. Pokojówka ukłoniwszy się w stronę królowej powiedziała. – Tak o pani. >Elinor< Jak najszybciej przynieś mi mapę wszystkich wysp i królestw. >Maundli< Już pędzę. Maundlii przyniosła parę map i zawołała najlepszych geografów. Po dwugodzinnych poszukiwaniach znaleźli odpowiednią wioskę. Była to średniej wielkości wyspa o nazwie Berk. >Fergus< O zobacz to jest to wioska wikingów! - krzyknął. >Elinor< Spokojnie. – uspokoiła go żona . >Fergus< Jutro wyruszamy!! Nagle do wielkiej sali wbiega Merida. >Merida< Gdzie jedziecie! - krzyknęła. >Elinor< Ale my nic nie wiemy o tej wyspie. Skąd wiesz co tam może być? >Fergus< Co się tak boisz? Kochanie nic mi nie będzie. >Merida< Echem. - chrząknęła. - Ja tu jestem! >Elinor< Nie przeszkadzaj! Idź spać słońce. Merida podała się. Była zbyt wyczerpana aby kłócić się z mamą ale też była wściekła ponieważ nigdy nie mogła nic powiedzieć trzasnęła drzwi i położyła się na łóżko. Rodzice Meridy jeszcze długo rozmawiali aż w końcu postanowili że wyślą swojego orła z listem do Berk o prośbę o spotkanie. Z samego ranka królowa Elinor wzięła się za pisanie listu do Berk. >Merida< Co tam porabiasz? >Elinor< Piszę list. >Merida< A do kogo? –spytała zaciekawiona. >Elinor< Do pewnego wodza. – powiedziała z lekką złością. Merida zauważywszy że jej pytania wkurzają mamę szybko odeszła od niej. Wiedziała że jeśli będzie pytać się dalej zaraz jej mama wybuchnie. Wyszła szybo z domu i pobiegła do Angusa. Nie minęło kilka dni a odpowiedź przyszła. Elinor zawołała Fergusa i razem otworzyli list. Rozdział 2 Witam! Nazywam się Stoik jestem wodzem Berk. Jest mi strasznie miło że chcecie zawrzeć z nami pokój. Serdecznie zapraszamy. Stoik Ważki >Fergus< Udało się! Mówiłem Ci od razu. Królowa uśmiechnęła się po czym dodała. >Elinor< Zabierz ze sobą paru wojowników mogą Ci się przydać. >Fergus< Doo... >Merida< Mogę ja też? – poprosiła Merida >Fergus< Taak. >Elinor> Co ty mówisz ona tu zostaje! –Powiedziała ze wzburzonym głosem– Jest za młoda na takie wyprawy! >Merida< Alee... Mamoo. Ja mam już 18 lat! ! Tata weź coś powiedz mamie – spojrzała na tatę swoim słodkim wzrokiem. >Fergus< Kochanie pozwól jej. Na pewno nic się jej nie stanie przecież będę ją chronił. >Elinor< No dobrze ale wracajcie szybko. >Merida< Kocham Cię. Fergus szybko zabrał pięciu najsilniejszych wojowników,jedzenie i wodę. Merida nie wzięła zbyt wiele. Wzięła swój łuk, miecz no i oczywiście Angusa (koń Meridy). Podróż nie była męcząca woda była spokojna a statek powoli zbliżał się do celu. Trwało to jakieś dwa dni. >Wojownik< Panie zbliżamy się na miejsce!- krzyknął. Gdy tylko Merida to usłyszała zaraz wyszła ze swojej kajuty i podbiegła na dziób statku. Była zachwycona nie widziała nigdy tak wspaniałej wyspy. Angus gdy tylko zobaczył ląd zaczął skakać i tupać co z deka przeszkadzało w sterowaniu. >Merida< Przestań – krzyknęła Angus przestał ale po chwili podszedł do Meridy i zaczął na nią rżeć. Tak jakby coś poczuł, czegoś się bał. >Fergus< Uspokój tego konia – krzyknął >Merida< Przecież próbuje Po paru minutach uspokoił się. Merida szybko pobiegła do swojej kajuty ponieważ zapomniała wsiąść kołczanu ze strzałami. >Wojownik< Zrzucić burtę! !! Statek powoli się zatrzymał. Ze statku pierwszy wyszedł Fergus. Został miło przywitany przez Stoika. >Stoik< Witamy na wyspie Berk – zawołał z uśmiechem – Ja jestem Stoik niech zgadnę ty jesteś Fergus. >Fergus< Witaj. Tak to ja. Podali sobie ręce na powitanie. >Stoik< A co to za rudowłosa dziewczyna? >Fergus< To moja córka. Merida. Merida właśnie zeszła ze statku trzymają Angusa za lejce. >Merida< Witam szanownego wodza. >Stoik< Witam Cię. To dobrze się składa bo ja mam syna moglibyście się zaprzyjaźnić. Merida patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Stoika. Merida pomyślała że skoro jego ojciec jest tak silnie zbudowany to jego syn może być naprawdę fajnym ciachem. >Merida< Możliwe. Szła koło swojego taty. Aż tu nagle wyskoczył smok.Fergus szybko zareagował i odepchnął swoją córkę do tyłu i wyciągnął miecz. >Fergus< Merida uważaj!!! – krzyknął. >głos< Harkokieł! !! Harkokieł! !! Do nogi. – smok się cofnął. Fergus był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział co robić. >Stoik< Spokojnie my tresujemy smoki nie masz się o co martwić. Fergus zaniemówił.Podszedł szybko do córki i pomógł jej wstać. >Stoik< Nic Ci nie jest? - zapytał zaniepokojony. >Merida< Nie. Ale co to było? - zapytała lekko wystraszona. >Stoik< Chodźcie ze mną to wam wytłumaczę. Merida i Fergus nie stawali oporu i poszli za Stoikiem do twierdzy.Stoik długo opowiadał im o jego wiosce skąd wzięły się smoki itp. Nagle ktoś wszedł do twierdzy. Rozdział 3 Był to chłopak dosyć gruby z krótkimi blond włosami, małym hełmem i lekkim zarostem na twarzy. >gość< Wodzu czy możemy pokazać wyspę dziewczynie? – zapytał nieśmiało. Stoik chwilę się zastanowił. Po czym powiedział. >Stoik< Jeśli się zgodzi jej ojciec i ona to oczywiście. >Fergus< Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. – powiedział z uśmiecham na twarzy. >Merida< *wzdycha* Przejdę się ale biorę Angusa ok? >gość< ok Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz spotkali tam dwóch wikingów. Pierwszy był to umięśniony wiking o brązowych włosach i hełmem z 2 zakręconymi rogami. Drugi wiking był to średniego wzrostu, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Merida gdy ich zobaczyła uśmiechała się. >Merida< Witam >gość< Zapomniałem ci się przedstawić ja jestem Śledzik, to jest Sączysmark a to jest Czkawka. >Merida< Ja jestem Merida. >Czkawka< Może zechciałabyś obejrzeć naszą wioskę. >Merida< Okej. Tylko chciałabym się dowiedzieć kto jest synem wodza. >Czkawka< Ja – uśmiechnoł się miło do dziewczyny. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem. Po chwili złapała odech i powiedziała. >Merida< Nie no, żarty sobie robicie. - powiedziała ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. >Czkawka< Nie robię sobie żartów, naprawdę jestem synem wodza. – powiedział rozgniewany. Merida sporzała na Sączysmaka – ale on tak na serio? >Sączymsark< Niestety ale tak. Merida nie uwierzyła w to co usłyszała. Lecz po krótkiej chwili zdała sobię sprawę że to jest prawda. >Merida< Mieliście pokazać mi wyspę. >Śledzik< Dobra to chodżcie. Pokarzemy jej Smoczą Akademię. Merida zawołała Angusa i powoli udali się do Smoczej Akademi. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli dwie dziewczyny i jednego chłopaka. Dziewczyna stojąca przy niebieskim smoku z kolcami w ogonie. Była szczupłą i mało umięśnioną dziewczyną. Miała blond włosy z długimi przypominającymi grzywkę pasemkami, które przykrywały część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś kucyka. Chłopak walczył z inną dziewczyną chyba jego siostrą. Ruszali się bardzo szybko więc nie możnabyło ich opisać. >Czkawka< Mamy gościa. >Dziewczyna< Witaj jestem Astrid a ty? >Śledzik< To jest Merida. >Merida< Umiem się przedstawić. – powiedziała rozgniewana. Nagle podeszła dziewczyna która wcześniej się biła. Patrzyła na Meride jakby zobaczyła ducha. >Czkawka< To jest Sz.. >Merida< Szpadka! - krzyknęła z radością zbliżając się do niej. >Szpadka< Nie wierzę to naprawdę ty? – uściskała Meridę. Wszyscy nagle zaniemówili.Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. >Szpadka< Skąd ty się tu wziełaś? – zapytała zaciekawiona. >Merida< Wiesz wyruszyłam na przygodę życia. Dziewczyny cały czas gadały. Czkawka dyskretnie zawołał Mieczyka aby nie przeszkadzać im w rozmowie. >Czkawka< Skąd twoja siostra zna Meridę. >Mieczyk< A która to? Czkawka walnoł ręka w twarz. – Ta ruda. >Mieczyk< Niewiem. Szpadka usłyszała rozmowę Czkawki i Mieczyka. >Szpadka< Co ty brat nie pamiętasz Meridy. >Mieczyk< Nooo... Nie. Zaraz. .. Merida to ty? Nie poznałem cię. Wiesz jakoś zwiększyłaś się. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. >Sączysmark< Ale skąd wy się znacie? >Merida< Chodźcie może do jakiegoś budynku, to wam wszystko opowiemy. >Czkawka< To chodźmy. Wszyscy udali się do twierdzy Merida cały czas szła ze Szpadką i Mieczykiem. Astrid przybliżyła się do Czkawki i po cichu powiedziała mu. >Astid< Nie wydaje Ci się że ona jest jakaś dziwna? >Czkawka< Astrid. Daj spokój to tylko nasz gość. Rozdział 4 Gdy weszli do twierdzy spotkali tam Fergusa i Stoika którzy nadal rozmawiali. >Fergus< Merida! – krzyknął. >Merida< Tak. >Fergus< Dzisiaj będziemy spać u wodza. – oznajmił. Merida nie była zadowolona ale zgodziła się bo wiedziała że nie miała innego wyboru. >Merida< Dobrze. >Fergus< Ja ze Stoikiem już idziemy. Czkawka pokaże Ci jak dotrzeć do jego domu. Dobrze? >Merida< Dobra. Fergus wyszedł, Stoik mówił jeszcze coś po cichu swojemu synowi a potem wyszedł. >Szpadka< No dobra chodźcie – powiedziała uśmiechnięta. Wszyscy usiedli przy jednym stole i Merida zaczęła opowiadać. >Merida< Miałam wtedy chyba z osiem latek. >Szpadka< Chyba z siedem. – wcięła się Szpadka. >Merida< Dobra nie ważne ile miałam lat. Do naszego portu przybyli wikingowie z prośbą o nocleg. Byłam bardzo ciekawa nowych przybyszy, więc szybko pobiegłam do portu aby ich zobaczyć. Wszyscy byli ogromni, byłam taka niska że nawet nie widziałam ich twarzy nagle ze statku wyszła dwójka dzieci. Był to Mieczyk i Szpadka. Nie minęło parę chwil a już zaczęliśmy się ze sobą bawić. Wtedy Mieczyk wpadł na genialny pomysł. W lesie znaleźliśmy myszy wsadziliśmy je do worka i wrzucaliśmy je do domów innych mieszkańców. Ten dzień zapamiętam do końca życia. Jednak nie mogłam cieszyć się długo bo nazajutrz Mieczyk i Szpadka wypływali, aby udać się do domu. Gdy żegnałam się z Szpadką i Mieczykiem. Powiedziałam do nich. >Szpadka< Nigdy o was nie zapomnę. – uśmiechnęła się. Merida odpowiedziała uśmiechem do Szpadki i powiedziała – No i to tyle. >Śledzik< A skąd masz Angusa? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Merida długo rozmawiała z jeźdźcami smoków na rożne tematy. Zadawała im dużo pytań na temat smoków. A oni pytali się o jej krainę. >Czkawka< Robi się późno – powiedział do Meridy >Merida< Okej. Merida wstała pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i poszła za Czkawką. Przez dłuższy czas nie odzywali się do siebie. Ale Merida po chwili zaczęła mówić. >Merida< Czkawka... Chciałam Cię przeprosić no wiesz za to co zrobiłam rano. >Czkawka< Przyjmuję przeprosiny. Po chwili dotarli do jego domu. Czkawka otworzył drzwi i powiedział. >Czkwaka< Jesteśmy! >Stoik< To dobrze, zjedźcie coś i idźcie spać. >Merida< Dobrze. Ale mogłabym gdzieś schować Angusa. >Stoik< Nie martw się zaraz pójdę i go schowam. >Merida< Ale ja bym wolała wiedzieć gdzie on jest. >Stoik< No dobrze. Chodź pójdziemy razem. Dziewczyna nie wahała się i poszła razem ze Stoikiem. Podczas gdy Merida i Stoik poszli schować Angusa. Czkawka i Fergus zaczeli rozmawiać. >Fergus< To ty jesteś Czkawka. Twój Tata mi o tobie wiele opowiadał. >Czkawka< To miło z jego strony. A co Ci się stało w nogę? Fergus opowiedział Czkawce jak stracił nogę podczas walki z Mordu.Gdy skończył opowiadać przyszła Merida z ojcem Czkawki. Razem jeszcze trochę rozmawiali i poszli spać. Merida spała w pokoju Czkawki. >Merida< To gdzie mam spać? >Czkawka< Na łóżku. >Merida< Ale to twoje łóżko. >Czkawka< I co z tego? >Merida< Nie będę spała w czyimś łóżku. >Czkawka< Idź spać jutro pomyślimy co z tym zrobić. >Merida< No dobra. A on tu będzie spać? >Czkawka< Kto? >Merida < No ten smok. >Czkawka< To jest Szczerbatek i tak będzie tu spał. Szczerbatek spojrzał na Meridę,ogrzał swój kamień i się położył. >Merida< I nic mi nie zrobi. >Czkawka< Nie nic nie zrobi. Położyli się spać. Merida spała na łóżku Czkawki a Czkawka na materacu. W nocy Czkawkę obudziło warczenie smoka. Wstał i zobaczył że dziewczyna znikła a okno jest otwarte. Szybko wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poszedł jej szukać. Ślady w śniegu były jeszcze pomimo tego że padał śnieg, co oznaczało że Merida musiała wyjść niedawno. Ślady prowadziły do stajni w której Stoik wraz z Meridą zostawił Angusa. Chłopak otworzył stajnie ale Angusa tam nie było. Rozdział 5 Chłopak zmartwił się nieobecnością Meridy i jej konia czym prędzej udał się po Astrid aby ta pomogła mu w poszukiwaniach. >Czkawka< Astrid! – krzyknął. >Astrid< Co jest? – powiedziała zaspana. >Czkawka< Merida. Ona zniknęła. >Astrid< Jak to? >Czkawka< Chodź tu to Ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Dziewczyna wyszła z domu. >Astrid< Ale jak ona zniknęła? >Czkawka< Przez okno wybiegła. >Astrid< A jej koń? >Czkawka< Też go nie ma. Astrid obudziła śpiącą Wichurę po czym na nią wsiadła i z Czkawką zaczęli przeczesywać wyspę. Jednak dziewczyny nigdzie nie było. >Astrid< Przecież ona musi gdzieś być. >Czkawka< Tylko gdzie? >Astrid< Za niedługo wzejdzie słońce, może wrócimy do domu? >Czkwaka< No dobra. Za chwile już byli na miejscu. Nagle Astrid krzyknęła. >Astrid< Zobacz to ona koło stajni. >Czkawka< Lądujemy. Zatrzymali się koło niej. Merida szybo wyjęła łuk i zaczęła w ich celować. >Merida< O jejku to wy. – odłożyła łuk. – Co wy tu robicie? >Astrid< I ty masz czelność nas o to pytać? – krzyknęła. >Merida< Co Ci jest? >Czkawka< Spokojnie Astrid. Gdzie ty byłaś? >Merida< Jeździłam z Angusem po lasach. >Astrid< A skąd masz te rany? >Merida< Angus się przestraszył i spadłam. >Czkawka< Ale czego się przestraszył? >Merida<. . . Nie wiem. W mnie o coś posądzacie? – powiedziała z niedowierzaniem. - Angus chodź. Koń podszedł lecz był strasznie zmęczony i nie miał siły na dalszą jazdę. Merida schowała go do stajni, po czym sama poszła w stronę twierdzy. >Astrid< Gdzie idziesz? >Merida< Jak najdalej od was. – krzyknęła. >Czkawka< Czekaj! Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała. Czkawka chciał pójść do niej lecz Astid go zatrzymała. >Astrid< Zostaw ją. Widziałeś jakie miała rany to na pewno nie od upadku. >Czkawka< A od czego? Przecież nie walczyła ze smokiem. - zażartował. >Astrid< Właśnie nie wiadomo. Rozdział 6 Czkawka poprosił Astrid aby ta przeprosiła Meridę i nie oskarżała ją o nic przynajmniej dopóki Stoik i Fergus nie zawiorą pokoju. Astrid była temu przeciwna lecz zrobiła to dla Czkawki i dla dobra wioski. Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę i poszła przeprosić Meridę. Dziewczyna udała się na początku do twierdzy. Astrid otworzyła drzwi od twierdzy, zobaczyła Meridę siedzącą przy ognisku. Podeszła do niej lecz Merida. >Merida< Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać! >Astrid< Ale ja chciałam Cię przeprosić źle się zachowałam. >Merida< Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny jeżeli.. >Astrid< Jeżeli? >Merida< Obiecasz że nie będziesz mnie śledzić ani o nic oskarżać. Astrid zawahała się lecz po chwili zgodziła się. Merida wstała. Uścisnęła na zgodę rękę Astrid i wyszła. Udała się do stajni aby nakarmić Angusa, następnie poszła pod dom Czkawki i weszła do niego przez okno. >Czkawka< O jesteś już. – uśmiechnął się do niej. – zaraz będzie śniadanie. Czkawka wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.Wtedy Merida przebrała się w bardziej czyste ubrania i poszła na śniadanie. Merida zjadła rybę z kawałkiem chleba. Podziękowała za śniadanie i wyszła. Poszła do Szpadki aby opowiedzieć jej co się stało. Zapukała do drzwi Szpadki i Mieczyka. Otworzył jej jeszcze zaspany Mieczyk. >Mieczyk< Co jest? *ziewnął* >Merida< Muszę pogadać z Szpadką. >Mieczyk< Siostra! Dziewczyna ledwo zeszła z łóżka, przeciągnęła się i podeszła do drzwi. >Szpadka< Co?? – krzyknęła – Ooo Merida. Coś się stało? >Merida< Nie... no może. Muszę z tobą pogadać. >Szpadka< No dobra. Dziewczyny poszły na spacer. Merida długo opowiadała Szpadce co się stało. Nagle usłyszały jakieś dziwne dźwięki z krzaków. >Głos< Cicho bo nas usłyszą. >Głos< Wiem, to ty bądź cicho. Merida podeszła do krzaków gdzie zobaczyła Mieczyka i Sączysmarka. >Merida< Co wy tu robicie? >Sączysmark< Eee nic. Szpadka wyciągnęła brata z krzaków i powiedziała. >Szpadka< Ty mnie śledzisz? >Mieczyk< Niee! Ja zbieram jagody. – powiedział niepewnie. Szpadka wpadła w złość już chciała zacząć bić brata lecz Merida w porę ją odciągnęła. >Merida< Dlaczego nas śledzicie? >Sączysmark< No bo Astrid... mówiła że masz smoka... >Merida< Co ona się tak na mnie uwzięła? Muszę się przejść zostawcie mnie. Sączysmark chciał iść za Meridą lecz ona odwróciła się szybko i celnym strzałem z łuku przykuła go do drzewa. Szpadka i Mieczyk męczyli się aby wyjąć strzałę z drzewa ale była zbyt głęboko wbita i nie dało się nic zrobić. Szpadka i Mieczyk zostawili Sączysmarka i poszli do domu. >Sączysmark< Ejj nie zostawiajcie mnie! – krzyknął lecz rodzeństwo udało że go nie słyszy i poszło dalej. Merida jeszcze spacerowała. Podczas powrotu zobaczyła Sączysmarka który nadal był przyczepiony do drzewa. Merida uśmiechnęła się – a ty tu nadal? >Sączysmark< Niestety tak. Pomożesz mi? >Merida< No nie wiem. >Sączysmar< Merida! Proszę. Merida podeszła do Sączysmarka i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła strzałę. >Sączysmark< Ale jak to zrobiłaś? >Merida< Lata praktyki. – uśmiechnęła się. >Sączysmark< Dzięki. Idziesz do Smoczej Akademii? >Merida< Sama nie wiem. >Sączysark< Chodź fajnie będzie. >Merida< No dobra. Szli kawałek aż nagle przyleciał Harkokieł. >Sączysmark< Gdzie ty byłeś godzinę temu. >Harkokieł< Har... Har... >Sączysmark< P odwieść Cię? >Merida< Nie dzięki przejdę się. >Sączysark< Czyli Merida boi się smoków? >Merida< Wcale nie! – szybkim ruchem wsiadła na smoka. – Tylko powoli. Sączysmark wzbił się w powietrze. Merida na początku strasznie się bała, lecz po chwili była tak zafascynowana lotem że nie chciała lądować. Sączysmark zabrał ją na krótką przejażdżkę po której dziewczyna bardziej przekonała się do latania na smokach. Latali dosyć krótko bo zaraz miały się zacząć zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii. Wylądowali koło Smoczej Akademii. Merida zsiadła ostrożnie z Harkokła, po czym weszła do Smoczej Akademii zaraz za nią wszedł Sączysamrk i Harkokieł. >Czkawka< Sączysmark znowu się spóźniłeś! >Sączysmark< Wiem. >Czkawka< Okej zaczynamy. Zajęcia się zaczęły Merida usiadła sobie na boku i przyglądała się zmaganiom jeźdźców. Była zdziwiona że ludzie i smoki mogą mieć tyle wspólnego. Po paru godzinach treningu Śledzik zaproponował. >Śledzik< Może wybierzemy się na przejażdżkę? >Czkawka< W sumie to możemy. >Merida< A ja mam tu zostać? >Szpadka< Zabierzmy Meridę ze sobą. >Astrid< Może lepiej nie. >Szpadka< Ale o co ci chodzi? >Astrid< Ja.. porostu nie chcę aby coś się jej stało. >Szpadka< Ta na pewno. Nie kłam Astrid. >Astrid< Troszczę się tylko o naszego gościa. >Merida< Dziewczyny przestańcie kłócić się. Ja nie muszę lecieć. Pojeżdżę sobie z Angusem. >Szpaka< Ale Merida.. >Merida< Nic mi nie będzie. – Uśmiechnęła się. Jeźdźcy odlecieli. Merida jeszcze chwile patrzyła na odlatujące smoki, ale po chwili poszła po Angusa. Pogłaskała go trochę i wsiadła na niego. Powoli wyjechała ze stajni a potem szybkim galopem udała się w stronę lasu. Jeźdźcy polecieli w stronę Skręćkarczych bagien. Nie lecieli szybko więc mogli pogadać. >Śledzik< Przecież mogliśmy ją zabrać? >Czkawka< Kogo? >Mieczyk< Meride! >Czkawka< Ale ona nigdy nie latała na smoku. Mogło się jej coś stać. >Sączysmark< No nie do końca. >Astrid< Cooo? Latała na smoku? >Sączysmark< No tak! >Astrid< Ty kartoflu! – Krzyknęła. >Śledzik< Astrid uspokój się. >Astrid< Jak mam się uspokoić? Spoko ten kartofel dał latać jej na smoku. >Sączysmark< Ale ja ją tylko podwiozłem. >Szpadka< Astrid ale on nic nie zrobił. >Mieczyk< No właśnie. Ale o co chodzi? >Czkawka< Uspokójcie się!!! – krzyknął. – Po co ją podwoziłeś? >Sączysmark< Chciałem być miły. >Astrid< I widzisz co ty zrobiłeś przez to że chciałeś być miły. Kartoflu!!! >Czkawka< Uspokój się Astrid. >Śledzik< Nie rozumiem Cię Astrid dlaczego ty się tak wkurzasz. >Mieczyk< Ale o co chodzi? >Śledzik, Astrid, Sączysmark, Czkawka, Szpadka< O Meride! >Mieczyk< Aaaa... Nadal nie wiem o co chodzi. >Szpadka< Echhh.. >Czkawka< Dobra zostawmy ten temat. Sączysmark już więcej tak nie rób. >Sączysmark< Dlaczego? >Czkawka< Bo tak! Jeźdźcy jeszcze latali lecz już nikt nie odzywał się do siebie. Była kompletna cisza. Słychać było tylko ruchy skrzydeł smoków. Latali tak w ciszy jakąś godzinkę może dwie. Potem wszyscy zaczęli wracać do Berk. Było już późno wiec wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Czkawka wszedł do swojego domu i od razu udał się do swojego pokoju. Otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju i nieomal dostał strzałą w głowę. >Merida< Nic Ci nie jest? >Czkawka< Na szczęście nie. >Merida< Przepraszam Cię. Musiała sobie postrzelać. >Czkawka< Okej. Tylko następnym razem nie strzelaj w drzwi. Merida uśmiechnęła się. – Dobra. >Czkawka< O widzę że masz łóżko. >Merida< No. Nie będziesz musiał spać na materacu. >Czkawka< Dobra ja idę spać bo jestem padnięty. >Meida< Dobranoc. Rozdział 7 Rano Czkawke i Meride obudził Szczerbatek który skakał po dachu. >Merida< Co to? >Czkawka< Szczerbatek, domaga się latania. >Merida< No dobra. Czkawka wstał założył swój strój do latania i wyszedł. Merida została sama nie chciała siedzieć bezczynnie w pokoju więc ubrała się i wyszła. Pobiegła pod dom Thorstonów. Ulepiła kulkę śniegu i zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyła jej Szpadka która zaraz dostała kulką w głowę. Merida odbiegła od drzwi i zaczęła się śmiać. >Szpadka< Czekaj! Pożałujesz tego co zrobiłaś! Szpadka założyła buty i płaszcz po czym wybiegła z domu i zaczęła rzucać śnieżkami w Meride. Mieczyk usłyszał krzyki dziewcząt otworzył drzwi wyszedł parę kroków przed dom i dostał kulką śniegu od Szpadki. Mieczyk zaraz dołączył do zabawy aby zemścić się na siostrze. >Mieczyk< Jot, Wym – krzyknął. Smok zaraz przyleciał i dołączył się do zabawy. >Szpadka< Teraz mamy przewagę. >Merida< To nie fair. Wy macie smoka a ja nie. Chociaż... Czekajcie idę po posiłki. >Mieczyk< My się stąd nie ruszamy. Merida pobiegła po Angusa. Wiedziała że Angus jej dużo nie pomoże. Więc pojechała po Sączysarka i Hakokła. Zapukała do drzwi. Jeszcze nie zdążył jej nikt otworzyć a już zaczęła krzyczeć. >Merida< Sączysmark! Choć tutaj jesteś mi potrzebny. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły a za nich wyszedł tata Sączysmarka. >Podłosmark< Co chcesz? >Merida< Ja do Sączysmarka. >Podłosmark< Nie ma go. >Merida< A gdzie jest? >Podłosmark< Poszedł w stronę domu Czkawki. >Merida< Dziękuję. Angus jedziemy. Merida jak najszybciej pojechała w stronę domu Czkawki. Po drodze zobaczyła Sączysmarka. Zatrzymała się koło niego. >Merida< Wsiadaj. >Sączysmark< Ale po co? >Merida< Potrzebny mi jesteś i twój smok. >Sączysmark< No dobra. Tylko ja zawołam Hakokła. >Merida< Ok. >Sączysmark< Hakokieł! – krzyknął. Smok zaraz przyleciał i udali się na miejsce walki. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zastali Mieczyka i Szpadkę siedzących obok Jota i Wyma. >Szpadka< I to jest twoje wsparcie? Hahaha nie rozbawiaj mnie. >Merida< Zamknij się. Dzieli się na dwie grupy ja z Sączysmarkiem, Angusem i Hakokłem, a wy z Jotem i Wymem ok? >Mieczyk i Szpadka< Ok. >Sączysmark< Ale o co chodzi. Jot uformował ogonem kulkę ze sniegu i rzucił w Sączysmarka. >Szpadka< Bitwa na śnieżki! – krzyknęła. I zaczęła się bitwa wszyscy rzucali w siebie. Merida robiła śnieżki a Angus je wykopywał. Sączysmark i Hakokieł działali wspólnie jeden drugiemu pomagał. Szpadka robiła kule a Mieczyk nimi rzucał bo miał lepszego cela. Wym I Jot mieli taką samą taktykę jak ich właściciele. Nagle zabawę przerwał im Śledzik i Czkawka. >Czkawka< Co tu się dz...? I nie skończył. Dostał kulką śniegu w twarz, otarł twarz ze śniegu i powiedział. >Czkawka< Kto to zrobił? Wszyscy nagle zamilkli. Nagle Merida dostała kulką w ramię. >Śledzik< Czkawka atakujemy! Bitwa znów się zaczęła tylko teraz były już trzy grupy. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, nagle z domu wyszła Astrid. Merida rzuciła w nią śnieżką, zrobiła to niechcący. Astrid otarła się ze śniegu i krzyknęła najmocniej jak potrafiła. >Astrid< Co wy robicie?! Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy odłożyli kulki na bok i parzyli się na Astrid. Nagle Czkawka. >Czkawka< Wszyscy na Astrid! – krzyknął. Wszyscy zaczęli rzucać kulkami śniegu w Astrid. >Astrid< No dobra jak tak chcecie. – otarła twarz ze śniegu. Astrid zawołała Wichurę i dołączyła do zabawy z resztą. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili lecz po dłuższej chwili zaczynało robić im się chłodno. >Śledzik< Robi się zimo. >Czkawka< Chodźcie ogrzejemy się w twierdzy. >Szpadka< To chodźmy. >Astrid< Ej no ludzie dopiero co zaczęliśmy. >Mieczyk< Ty dopiero zaczęłaś z my już z 2 godziny walczymy. >Astrid< No dobra niech wam będzie. Wszyscy udali się na twierdzy. Usiedli przy jednym stole i zaczęli jeść i rozmawiać. >Sączysmark< A widzieliście jak rzuciłem śnieżką w Czkawkę. Aż się wywrócił. >Czkawka< Ale za to jak Szczerbatek walnął śnieżką Meride to... >Merida< Wcale wtedy nie dostałam bo Angus mnie zasłonił. >Śledzik< Ale my wygraliśmy. >Mieczyk< Wcale że nie. >Astrid< Nikt nie wygrał to była tylko zabawa. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze jakieś 15 minut a potem wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Czkawka nie wrócił do domu poszedł gdzieś z Astrid. Merida wykorzystała to i udała się na małą przejażdżkę. Czkawka wrócił do domu i zobaczył że Meridy nie ma. Nie zmartwił się tym zbytnio bo ona często znikała. Rozdział 8 Dedykacje dla: Trollka21 i Kokosek853 Dzięki za pomoc :) Robiło się późno a Merida nadal nie wracała. >Fergus< Gdzie jest Merida? >Czkawka< Nie wiem mówiła że zaraz przyjdzie. >Fergus< Idę jej poszukać. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do domu weszła Merida. Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze była cała brudna i mokra. >Stoik< Na Thora co Ci się stało? >Merida< Nie nic. Pójdę już spać. >Fergus< A kolacja. >Merida< Nie jestem głodna. Dziewczyna szybko poszła do pokoju Czkawki. >Stoick< Idź z nią pogadaj. >Czkawka< Dobra. Czkawka przekąsił coś szybko i poszedł do Meridy. Ona siedziała na łózko i wpatrywała się sufit. >Czkawka< Co robisz? >Merida< Siedzę.. >Czkawka< Gdzie ty byłaś? >Merida< Jeździłam z Angusem. >Czkawka< Czy ty przypadkiem czegoś nie ukrywasz? >Merida< Nie, a co niby miałabym ukrywać? >Czkawka< Nie wiem. >Merida< Nie wiem jak ty ale ja idę spać. Dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku i zasnęła. Czkawka jeszcze porysował coś w swoim notatniku i też położył się spać. Gdy Merida wstała Czkawki już nie było tak jak i jego smoka. Przeciągnęła się i zeszła na dół. Po całym domu rozchodził się zapach spalonych jajek. >Merida< Co tu tak śmierdzi? >Fergus< O nie zapomniałem o jajkach. >Merida< Przecież ty gotować nie potrafisz? >Fergus< No wiem ale chciałem być miły i zrobić śniadanie. >Merida< Ty to już lepiej zostaw. Dobra? Ja zrobię śniadanie. >Fergus< Dobrze. Merida wzięła się do pracy. Wyrzuciła wszystko co zrobił Fergus. Rozbiła parę jajek na patelnie, wymieszała, przyprawiła i nałożyła do misek. Nalała jaczego mleka do kubków i podała. >Merida< Gotowe. >Fergus< Już? >Merida< No. Siadaj i jedz. Fergus usiadł do stołu i zaczął jeść. >Fergus< To jest pyszne. >Merida< To tylko jajka. Do domu wszedł Stoick razem ze swoim synem i Szczerbatkiem. >Merida< Zrobiłam śniadanie siadajcie. Ja już skończyłam więc idę. >Stoick< Poczekaj. >Merida< Po co? >Stoick< Wyjdziesz z Czkawką. >Merida< Ja idę tylko do stajni nakarmić Angusa. >Fergus< Idź już. Tylko nie wplącz się w jakieś kłopoty. Merida wyszła. Poszła do Angusa, nakarmiła go i napoiła. Zaczęła zakładać na niego jakieś kosze. >Merida< Angus, jedz szybciej zaraz jedziemy. >Angus< *prycha* Nagle drzwi od stajni otworzyły się. >Sączysmark< Gdzie jedziesz? Po co ci te kosze? Dziewczyna nie odzywała się. >Sączysmark< Merida żyjesz? Wsiadła na Angusa i chciała już wyjeżdżać lecz Sączysmark zastawił jej drogę. >Sączysmark< Nie ruszę się stąd do puki nie powiesz mi o co chodzi. Nastała cisza nikt się nie odzywał. Merida siedziała na Angusie, próbowała odwracać wzrok żeby tylko nie patrzeć w oczy Sączysmarka a on stał i patrzył w jej oczy. >Sączysmark< Merida! >Merida< Co? >Sączysmark< Powiesz mi o co chodzi? >Merida< Mogę pokazać. >Sączysmark< Dobra. >Merida< Tylko obiecaj że nikomu nie powiesz. >Sączysmark< Obiecuje. Sączysmark wsiadł na Angusa i pojechali. Jechali jakieś 15 minut. >Merida< Musimy się zatrzymać. >Sączysmark< Dlaczego? >Merida< Angus musi odsapnąć. Usiedli na trawie merida wyjęła łuk i strzałę. >Merida< Nie poznasz mojej tajemnicy. - wcelowała w jego głowę. >Sączysmark< Merida! – krzyknął – uspokój się. Merida odłożyła łuk – Żartowałam – zaczęła się śmiać. >Sączysmark< Nie rób tak więcej. >Merida< Chodź jedziemy dalej. Merida i Sączysmark wsiedli na Angusa. Z kosza nagle wypadła ryba. >Sączysmark< Po co ci ryby? >Merida< Zaraz dojedziemy to zobaczysz. Angus dawaj szybciej! Dojechali nad klify. >Sączysmark< Ale tu nic nie ma. >Merida< Spójrz w duł. Na plaży leżał smok. Swoim wyglądem przypomniał szepczącą śmierć, jednak nie miał kolców, a jego ciało było pokryte niebieskimi łuskami. Jego głowa przypominała głowę węża. Posiadał długi język który rozdwajał się na końcu i dwa kły umiejscowione w górnej części pyska. Łapy miał krótkie, a skrzydła dosyć duże. Na końcówce jego ogona znajdował się wachlarz. Smok potrafił bardzo starannie złożyć łapy i skrzydła dzięki czemu wyglądał jak ogromny wąż. >Sączysmark< Co to? >Merida< Raczej smok. Jest tutaj od wczoraj. >Sączysmark< Ale on nie wygląda jak smok, to raczej wąż. >Merida< To jest smok. Chodź zejdziemy. >Sączysmark< Ale on może coś zrobić nie wiesz jak bardzo jest agresywny. >Merida< No może masz racje. Ale on siedzi tu od wczoraj. Szkoda mi go. >Sączysmark< Dobra chodź schodzimy. Sączysmark założył kosz ryb na plecy i zaczął schodzić, Merida zaraz za nim. Schodzili powoli i po cichu żeby nie usłyszał ich smok. Gdy zeszli nikt nie odzywał się do siebie porozumiewali się za pomocą gestów. Sączysmark wyjął rybę z kosza i rzucił ją w stronę smoka. Smok powąchał ją a potem szybko połknął. Rozłożył swoje skrzydła, spojrzał się na Sączysmarka który trzymał kosz z rybami. Sączysmark powoli odłożył kosz i oddalił się od niego. Smok podleciał i zabrał kosz. Wywrócił go i zaczął połykać ryby. Za chwile kosz był pusty a smok zaczął niebezpiecznie zbliżać się w stronę Meridy i Sączysmarka. >Merida< Co robimy? - powiedziała po cichu. >Sączysmark< Stój. Nie ruszaj się. Smok już był koło nich lecz nic im nie zrobił ukłonił się tak jakby chciał podziękować i odleciał. Usiadł w tym samym miejscu co na początku. >Merida< Myślałam że coś nam zrobi. >Sączysmark< On jest ogromny. Może wymyślimy mu jakąś nazwę gatunkową? >Merida< Hmm... to może Morskojad Błękitny >Sączysmark< Fajne – uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. >Merida< Wracajmy lepiej. Nie chcę żeby ktoś się o nim dowiedział. >Sączysmark< Dlaczego? >Merida< Nie chcę żeby komuś się coś stało. >Sączysmark< Dobra chodź jedziemy. Wrócili do Angusa, wsiedli na niego i udali się do Berk. Rozdział 9 Czkawka poszedł pod stajnie ale nie było tam Meridy postanowił na nią poczekać. >Czkawka< Gdzie ty byłaś? Merida zeszła z konia a zaraz za nią Sączysmark. >Czkawka< Co tu robi Sączysmark? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. >Merida< Pojechałam sobie na przejażdżkę i spotkałam Sączysmarka. Więc go podwiozłam. >Czkawka< No dobra. Merida idziesz z nami do Akademii? >Merida< Mogę się przejść. Cała trójka udała się do Akademii. Czkawka i Sączysmark polecieli na swoich smokach a Merida pojechała na Angusie. >Czkawka< Są już wszyscy? – spytał się stojącego przed wejściem Śledzika. >Śledzik< Tak. Ale.. Czkawka wszedł do Akademii. Widok jaki tam zobaczy był przerażający wszędzie poniszczone rzeczy, tarcze roztrzaskane na strzępy, kartki pocięte na kawałki i powywracane kosze na ryby. Szpadka, Astrid i Mieczyk próbowali jakoś posprzątać ten bałagan. >Czkawka< Na thora! – krzyknął – Co tu się stało? >Śledzik< Chciałem ci powiedzieć. Czkawka spojrzał na Śledzika z niedowierzaniem. Merida i Sączysmark nic się nie odzywali patrzyli tylko na chaos który panował w Akademii. >Czkawka< Kto to zrobił? >Śledzik< Nie wiadomo. Możliwe że smok. >Czkawka< Nie rozumiem. Przecież nasze smoki już od dawna nie wkradają się do Akademii. >Śledzik< Dobrze mówisz, ,nasze”. Merida spojrzała się na Sączysmarka porozumiewawczo. Chłopak przytaknął po czym poszli pomóc reszcie w porządkach. >Czkawka< Czyli podejrzewasz że był to smok? >Śledzik< Tak. Teraz chodź zobaczymy czy zostawił jakieś ślady. >Czkawka< Dobra. Czkawka i Śledzik zaczęli szukać jakiś śladów. Znaleźli tarczę w której były kilka wgłębień. Prawdopodobnie to były szpony smoka. >Czkawka< Chodź weźmiemy tą tarczę do mnie i porównamy z innymi śladami smoków. >Śledzik< Dobra. Czkawka i Śledzik wsiedli na swoje smoki i polecieli. W Akademii nadal trwały porządki. >Szpadka< Ciekawe kto to zrobił? >Astrid< Nie słyszałaś? Chłopaki mówili że to jakiś smok. >Merida< A skąd oni mogą wiedzieć że to smok? >Astrid< Po śladach. >Mieczyk< Ok spalmy to przecież się nam to nie przyda. >Astrid< Ale możesz podpalić przez to Akademie geniuszu. >Mieczyk< Szkoda. >Astrid< Musimy to wszytko wynieść. Wszyscy wzięli po trochu i zaczęli wynosić przed Akademie. Smoki też pomogły. Nie minęło 15 minut a już było wszystko na zewnątrz. >Mieczyk< A teraz mogę? >Astrid< Niech ci będzie. >Mieczyk< Wym iskry! - krzyknął. Stos śmieci podpalił się. Wszyscy usiedli wokół niego i zaczęli się ogrzewać. Nagle Astrid poderwała się i wsiadła na Wichurę. >Sączysmark< Gdzie lecisz? >Astrid< Zaraz zobaczycie. – powiedziała to i odleciała. Wszyscy byli ciekawi co wymyśliła. Astrid za kawałek wróciła. Miała przy sobie kosz. >Sączysmark< Co masz w koszu? Astrid zeszła z wichury zdjęła kosz, otworzyła go i wyciągnęła rybę – Ryby dla wszystkich. – krzyknęła. Wszyscy wstali i wzięli po jednej rybie resztę ryb zostawili dla smoków. Usiedli przy ognisku i zaczęli piec ryby, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Za jakiś czas Przyszedł Czkawka i Śledzik. >Czkawka< Ognisko zrobiliście a nas nie zaprosiliście? Wszyscy nagle obrócili się i spojrzeli na Czkawkę. >Astrid< Coś już wiecie? – zapytała zaciekawiona. >Śledzik< To było stado wygłodniałych straszliwców, ktoś musiał wczoraj niedokładnie zamknąć Akademie. >Czkawka< A więc ktoś się przyzna? >Mieczyk< Ja wczoraj wychodziłem i nie widziałem żeby ktoś źle zamykał. >Szpadka< Ty miałeś zamknąć Akademie. >Czkawka< Dobra nie kłucie się. Mieczyk trzeba tobie wymyślić karę. >Szpadka< Niech sprząta po smokach. >Czkawka< Ok niech będzie przez tydzień będziesz sprzątał po wszystkich smokach. Zgadzacie się? Wszyscy się zgodzili. Czkawka i Śledzik dołączyli do ogniska. Gdy wszyscy byli zajęci jedzeniem i rozmawianiem Merida wymknęła się... Rozdział 10 Ognisko powoli przygasało, a wszystkim robiło się coraz zimniej. Co najgorsze zaczął padać śnieg. >Mieczyk< Chodźcie pójdziemy polatać. >Śledzik< Ty jakiś chory jesteś. Przecież pada śnieg. – powiedział zdenerwowany. >Mieczyk< A no tak. . Nie zauważyłem. >Szpadka< Ja idę do domu. Merida idziesz do mnie? –Spytała spoglądając na miejsce w którym siedziała Merida. – Ale... Chwila... Gdzie ona jest? – powiedziała zaskoczona. >Czkawka< Przecież była tu niedawno. >Szpadka< Musimy ją znaleźć. >Sączysmark< Ale po co? >Szpadka< Jak to po co? Przecież to nasza... >Sączysmark< Pewnie poszła pojeździć konno. >Czkawka< Sączysmark ma pewno rację. Nie martwcie się powinna niedługo wrócić Wszyscy zabrali swoje smoki i udali się do domów. W tym samym czasie Merida dojeżdżała już do plaży. >Merida< Angus zostań tu. - powiedziała stanowczo. Koń nie chciał posłuchać swojej pani ale po chwili przekomarzania się odpuścił. Merida zabrała parę ryb i włożyła do torby. Zaczęła schodzić. Gdy zeszła zobaczyła że smok zniknął. Zaczęła chodzić po plaży. Nagle z wody wypłynęły dwa Morskojady Błękitne które ze sobą walczyły. Merida zauważywszy to szybko cofnęła się i schowała za skałą. Smoki walczyły zażarcie. Walka wyglądała przerażająco. Ich ataki skupiały się na uderzeniach z ogona, pazurów lub duszeniu przeciwnika poprzez owijanie się wokół jego szyi. Walka cały czas trwała a Merida nie mogła stamtąd uciec. Gdyby zaczęła się wspinać zaraz jakiś smok by ją zobaczył i mógłby coś jej zrobić. Mniejszy smok był już wyczerpany nie miał siły na dalsze ataki. Wypłynął z wody i położył się na piasku na znak że się podaje. Większy smok ryknął triumfalnie po czym zbliżył się do leżącego smoka. Rozejrzał się. Merida znieruchomiała. Nie słyszała żadnych dźwięków, myślała że smoki uciekły wychyliła głowę... i jej oczom ukazała się paszcza Morskojada Błękitnego. Smok przyjął pozycję bojową i zaczął atakować dziewczynę. Merida wyciągnęła łuk i strzeliła w nadciętą skórę smoka. Strzała porządnie go zraniła. Ryknął głośnie z bólu i wpadł w furię. Napiął swój ogromny ogon i uderzył Meridę. Dziewczyna przewróciła się i wypuściła łuk z ręki. Otrząsnęła się szybko i pobiegła w stronę leżącego na ziemi łuku. Lecz na darmo smok zastawił jej drogę. Wyjęła swój mały sztylet, chociaż wiedziała że nie ma szans ze smokiem w walce w ręcz. Smok z niewiarygodną szybkością pomkną w stronę Meridy i otworzył paszcze. Oczom dziewczyny ukazały się dwa śnieżnobiałe kły z których wydzielał się jasno niebieski śluz. Smok chciał wybić kły w ciało dziewczyny lecz ona w porę uniknęła ataku . Smok nie miał zamiaru się za nią ganiać. Złapał ją ogonem i zaczął dusić. Nagle większy smok został odepchnięty przez mniejszego smoka który ledwo co utrzymywał się na ziemi. Smok zdenerwował się zachowaniem mniejszego rzucił Meridę i zaczął owijać jego ciało swoim ogonem. Uniósł się w powietrze po czym zrzucił mniejszego na ziemię. Powtarzał to kilkakrotnie aż do momentu gdy smok opadł z sił i nie miał nawet siły podnieść pyska. Merida w tym czasie zaczęła wspinać się po klifie, aby uciec od smoka. Niestety nie udało jej się. Smok przypełzł do niej i wbił swoje kły w jej ramię. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu i spadła z klifu. Czuła jakby ktoś wbijał jej strzałę w rękę z mocno naprężonego łuku. Smok zostawił ją i wpłynął do wody. Merida krzyczała nie mogła wytrzymać. Ból był coraz mocniejszy a rana nie przestawała krwawić. Podarła swój płaszcz i owinęła go wokół swojej rany robiąc tym czasowy bandaż. >Merida< Angus! – krzyknęła resztkami sił. Koń podbiegł do brzegu klifu. Zobaczył swoją panią całą zakrwawioną. Chciał zejść do niej lecz klif był zbyt stromy aby koń muł zejść bez żadnych obrażeń. Angus szybko pobiegł do Berk aby kogoś zawiadomić. Merida nie miała zamiaru leżeć bezczynnie i czekać na pomoc. Wstała z ledwością i poszła szukać łuku. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało, otrzepała go z piasku i założyła. Smok który wcześniej ją bronił wstał i podpełzł do niej. Spojrzał na nią po czym udał się do wody. Po chwili wynurzył się i podleciał do Meridy. Smok spojrzał na ranę Meridy. Dziewczyna odwinęła ranę a smok oblał ranę wodą i swoją śliną. Rana jeszcze gorzej bolała lecz już nie krwawiła tak bardzo. Dziewczyna ponownie owinęła swoją ranę płaszczem. >Merida< Co Ci się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona widząc krwawiące rany smoka. – Daj opatrzę je. Merida urwała kolejny kawałek płaszcza i chciała owinąć ranę na skrzydle smoka. Jednak smokowi to się nie spodobało odepchnął ją ogonem i wskoczył do wody. Merida rozejrzała się po czym wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do klifu. >Merida< *sama do siebie* Trzeba się stąd zabierać. Zaraz może wrócić ten smok. Dziewczyna podeszła do klifu i zaczęła się wspinać. Złapała się gałęzi i próbowała podciągnąć się lecz ból który poczuła uniemożliwił jej dalszą wspinaczkę. Puściła gałąź i zaczęła iść plażą w stronę Berk. Rana nie przestawała krwawić a dziewczynie było coraz zimniej. ~ Angus już dobiegał do wioski. Przed twierdzą stał Sączysmark i Czkawka. Koń przybiegł i zaczął rżeć na cały głos. >Sączysmark< Spokojnie. Co się stało? Angus pokazał głową na siodło. >Sączsmark< Aaa dobra. Czkawka bierz Szczerbatka. >Czkawka< Ale co się stało? >Sączysmark< Nie wiem. Ale najprawdopodobniej coś z Meridą. Przecież jej koń nie biegałby sam. >Czkawka< Racja. Czkawka zawołał Szczerbatka a on błyskawicznie pojawił się koło swojego pana, wsiadł na niego. >Czkawka< Będę lecieć za tobą. Sąszysmark wsiadł na Angusa. Koń szybko pojechał w stronę klifów a zaraz za nim Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Gdy byli już na miejscu Angus zrzucił Sączysmarka i wskazał głową na plażę. >Czkawka< Co tu się stało? >Sączysmark< Nie wiem. – powiedział. Chociaż domyślał się co się stało. >Czkawka< Wsiadaj na Szczerbataka Sączysmark wsiadł na Szczerbatka i zlecieli na plażę. Czkawka i Sączysmark zeszli ze Szczerbatka i zaczęli czegoś szukać. >Sączysmark< Zobacz tu jest jej płaszcz. Czkawka podszedł do Sączysmarka trzymając coś w ręku. >Sączysmark< Co ty tam masz? >Czkawka< Smoczą łuskę, nigdy takiej nie widziałem. >Sączysmak< Ale ona jest w krwi. Nagle Szczerbatek zaczął się kręcić i ryczeć. >Czkawka< Co się stało przyjacielu? Smok wskazał głową w stronę dalszej części plaży. Sączysmark i Czkawka szybko wsiedli na Szczerbatka który najwidoczniej wyczuł Meridę. >Czkawka< Angus! Wracaj do domu! Koń stał na zboczu klifu i przyglądał się chwilę po czym zawrócił i udał się w stronę domu. ~ Merida szła nadal ból był coraz mocniejszy ledwo stawiała kolejne kroki. Jej ręce były sine a twarz blada i zimna. >Merida< *sama do siebie* Uda mi się to przecież nie jest tak daleko. Ałaaaa – krzyknęła i osunęła się na ziemię. Rozdział 11 >Sączysmak< Widzę ją! – wrzasnął. >Czkawka< Ja też. Szczerbek dawaj szybciej. Smok diametralnie przyspieszył. Nie minęła chwila a już byli koło leżącej na ziemi Meridy. Czkawka i Sączysmark szybko zsiedli z Szczerbatka i podeszli do Meridy. >Czkawka< Ona krwawi. – powiedział wystraszony. >Sączysmark< Trzeba ją zabrać. – podniósł Meridę – Ona jest lodowata. Sączysmark położył ją na Szczerbatku a Czkawka okrył swoim płaszczem. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka. >Czkawka< Wsiadaj! >Sączysmark< Nie. Ja zawołam Hakokła wy już lećcie. >Czkawka< No dobra. Szczerbatek lecimy. Szczerbatek wzniósł się w powietrze i błyskawicznym tempie udał się do domu. Gdy byli już na miejscu podbiegła do nich Astrid. >Astrid< Co się stało? Czkawka zdjął Meridę z Szczerbatka. – Idź szybko po Gothi. – Powiedział i poszedł w stronę domu. >Astrid< Dobra. Astrid wsiadła na Wichurę i poleciała po Gothi Czkawka w tym czasie zaniósł Meridę do domu. >Fergus< Co się stało? Dlaczego ona jest nieprzytomna? >Czkawka< Nie wiem taką ją znaleźliśmy. >Stoick< Połóż ją koło ognia. >Czkawka< Dobrze. – położył ją koło ognia. Stoick poszedł po ciepłe koce. A Fergus zaczął wypytywać Czkawkę o szczegóły cały czas patrzył się na leżącą obok niego córkę. Nagle do domu weszła Gothi a zaraz na nią Pyskacz i Astrid. Gothi podeszła do dziewczyny i odwinęła jej ranę i patrzyła na nią przez dłuższy czas. Podarła jej cały rękaw. Żyły Meridy były bardzo wyraziste. Miały niecodzienny granatowy kolor. Mędrczyni wyjęła z torby jakieś opatrunki z liści i zaczęła bandażować rękę dziewczyny. Gdy już skończyła bandażowanie reki zaczęła coś pisać. >Pyskacz< Pyta się czy były tak jakieś łuski. Czkawka wyjął z kieszeni łuskę i podał mędrczyni. Gothi otarła łuskę z krwi i schowała do torby. Znów zaczęła coś pisać. >Pyskacz< Mówi że potrzebuję więcej klusek – Gothi walnęła pyskacza swoim kijem w głowę. –znaczy łusek. I jeszcze krwi owego drapieżnika. >Astrid< Ale jak my znajdziemy to coś? >Czkawka< Musimy iść nad tą plażę i poszukać. >Stoick< Nie ma mowy jest za zimno. A w śniegu na pewno niczego nie znajdziecie. >Czkawka< Dobra. Ja z Astrid pójdziemy i powiemy innym co się stało. >Stoick< Nie. Ludzie nie mogą wiedzieć że coś się stało. Wpadną w panikę. >Astrid< Powiemy tylko smoczym jeźdźcom. >Stoick< Dobrze. Idźcie już. Czkawka i Astrid wyszli poszli do Szpadki i Mieczyka. Zapukali do drzwi. Szpadka od razu wpuściła ich do domu. Czkawka zaczął opowiadać im co się stało. Gdy chłopak skończył opowiadać Szpadka z wyrzutami zaczęła do niego mówić. >Szpadka< Dlaczego nie idziecie szukać tych rzeczy? >Astrid< Szpadka spokojnie w tym śniegu na pewno nic nie znajdziemy. >Mieczyk< A gdzie jest Sączysmark? >Czkawka< Nie wiem może jest u mnie. Chodźcie sprawdzimy. Cała czwórka wyszła i udała się do domu Czkawki. Weszli do domu, ale Meridy nie było już koło ognia. >Szpadka< Gdzie jest Merida? – spytała się siedzącego przy stole Fergusa. >Fergus< Na górze. Wszyscy wbiegli szybko po schodach i udali się do pokoju Czkawki. Merida siedziała na skraju łóżka przyglądając się swojej ranie. >Szpadka< Nic Ci nie jest? >Merida< Weź przestań. Mi miało się coś stać. >Czkawka< Ręka nie boli? >Merida< Może trochę. Gdzie jest Angus? >Czkawka< Kazałem mu wracać do domu. Merida szybko wstała z łóżka i poszła w stronę drzwi. >Mieczyk< Gdzie ty idziesz? Zostań tu. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Sączysmark. >Sączysmark< Nie bój się. Odprowadziłem go do stajni. >Merida< Dzięk... ałaa – złapała się za swoję ramię. >Astrid< Nic Ci nie jest? >Merida< Ałaa – krzyknęła i spadła na ziemię. Sączysmark podniósł ją i zaniósł do łóżka. Gdy Merida leżała na łóżku lekko otworzyła oczy i powiedziała. >Merida< Pamiętaj obiecałeś. >Sączysamrk< Wiem... >Astrid< Ale co obiecałeś? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Rozdział 12 >Sączysmark< No.. bo.... yyyy... ja....miałem wyczesać Angusa. – powiedział niepewnie. >Astrid< Co? Sączysmark powiedz o co chodzi? – dziewczyna nadal nalegała. >Sączysmark< No przecież powiedziałem – krzyknął i wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Szpadka szturchnęła brata w ramię i wyszeptała mu coś na ucho. >Szpadka< My musimy iść. Mam rację brat? >Mieczyk< A iść, no tak. >Czkawka< Gdzie wy idziecie? Niestety rodzeństwo nie usłyszało pytania i wyszło. >Czkawka< Ja pójdę do Śledzika muszę mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. >Astrid< No dobra pójdę z tobą. Chłopak wstał. Podał rękę Astrid aby ta mogła wygodniej wstać i razem wyszli. Sączysmark siedział na snopie siana i powolnymi ruchami czesał Angusa. Nagle koń odszedł od Sączysmarka i z impetem uderzył swoimi kopytami w drzwi. Drzwi z hukiem otworzył się i uderzyły w kogoś. Sączysmark szybko wstał i podbiegł do nich jego oczom ukazały się twarze Szpadki i Mieczyka. >Sączysmark< Co wy tu robicie? Czy wy mnie śledzicie? >Szpadka< My? Eeee... a po co mielibyśmy Cię śledzić? >Mieczyk< Ale... >Szpadka< Zamknij się – powiedziała uderzając brata w ramię. >Sączysmark< Wytłumaczycie mi to w końcu? >Mieczyk< Ale co? >Szączysmark< Po co tu przyszliście? – powiedział podnosząc głos. >Szpadka< Ale gdzie przyszliśmy? >Sączysmark< Nieważne. Idźcie już. >Szpadka< Ok jak chcesz. Chwilę później już ich nie było. Sączysmark zamknął drzwi od stajni i wrócił do domu. Merida przebudziła się. Siedziała niespokojnie na skraju łóżka. Co chwile czuła jak dreszcze przechodziły jej po całym ciele lecz nie to ją teraz martwiło. Bała się. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie wiadomości że nie uratowała smoka, który potrzebował jej pomocy. Chociaż w ogóle go nie znała, to wydawał się jej strasznie bliski. Usłyszawszy dźwięki skrzypiących drzwi diametralnie podniosła się i nerwowo zaczęła szukać czegoś w pokoju. >Czkawka< Widzę że nie potrafisz poleżeć spokojnie. Co szukasz? >Merida< Łuku – wymamrotała po cicho patrząc pod łóżko. >Czkawka< Czego? >Merida< Łuku! – wrzasnęła tym razem głośno. >Czkawka< Nie mogłaś tak od razu? Czekaj zaraz ci przyniosę, Czkawka wyszedł z pokoju. Merida już trochę spokojniejsza usiadła na krześle obok swojego łóżka. Zaraz przyszedł Czkawka w jednej ręce trzymał kubek z jakimś wywarem a w drugiej łuk. Dziewczyna powoli wstała widać było że każdy ruch sprawia jej coraz większy ból. Chwyciła za łuk i pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Niestety łuk nadal trzymał Czkawka który jak widać nie miał zamiaru go puszczać. Uśmiechnął się do Meridy i wyciągnął w jej stronę kubek z wywarem >Czkawka< Na początku musisz wypić ziółka. >Merida< Niech ci będzie. - powiedziała ponownie siadając na krześle i popijając ziółka. >Czkawka< Powiesz mi co się stało? >Merida< Ale.. >Czkawka< Proszę nie zmyślaj nic. Ja chcę ci tylko pomóc. Merida milczała powoli popijając wywar. >Czkawka< Merida. Nie rozumiem cię kompletnie, chcę ci pomóc, a ty zamykasz się w sobie i nawet słowem się nie odezwiesz. >Merida< Bo ty nic nie rozumiesz – powiedziała dopijając ostatni łyk wywaru – A teraz daj mi łuk. – powiedziała podając mu pusty kubek. Czkawka zabrał kubek i podał dziewczynie łuk. Merida szybkim ruchem chwyciła łuk i położyła go na swoich kolanach. Powoli przejechała palcem po wyżłobieniach w rękojeści. >Czkawka< To mi wytłumacz. – chłopak nadal nalegał. >Merida< Nie mogę. – powiedziała odwracając wzrok. Czkawka jeszcze chwile próbował z nią porozmawiać lecz ona zamknęła się w sobie. Czkawka nie chciał dać jej chwilę spokoju. Wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł do ojca i Fergusa. Merida siedziała nadal. Rana bolała ją coraz mocniej łzy powoli ściekały jej po policzku lecz to jej nie przeszkodziło. Założyła płaszcz i chciała wyjść przez okno. Niestety nie udało jej się to. Szczerbatek jednym celnym strzałem zamknął drzwiczki od okna. >Merida< Szberbatek! Co robisz! Ja muszę iść! – krzyknęła. Długo nie musiała czekać zaraz w drzwiach ujrzała swojego ojca z Czkawką i Stoikiem. >Fergus< Co ty robisz młoda damo? – zapytał lecz nie dał jej dojść do słowa i nadal kontynuował swoją wypowiedź – Marsz do łóżka. Szczerbatku dziękuję – powiedział głaszcząc smoka. Merida zdjęła płaszcz spojrzała na Szczerbatka z wyrzutem i usiadła na łóżku. >Stoick< Przyjacielu. Przykro mi to mówić ale chyba musimy pilnować twojej córki, dla jej własnego dobra. >Fergus< Wiem. Czkawka czy mógłbyś jutro rano poszukać tej istoty? >Czkawka< Oczywiście. Fergus spojrzał zimno na córkę. Poklepał Czkawkę po ramieniu i z Stoickiem wyszli z pokoju. Czkawka chwilę kręcił się po pokoju w tę i z powrotem nagle stanął na przeciwko siedzącej na łożku Meridy i zaczął... >Czkawka< Dziewczyno co Ci strzeliło do głowy. – podniósł lekko głos – Ty ledwo chodzisz. Nie mam pojęcia co Cię łączy z tym smokiem. Czy go tresujesz... >Merida< Nie – krzyknęła stanowczo – Proszę przestań mnie osądzać! Daj mi spokój! – krzyknęła a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąc łzy. >Czkwaka< Dobrze przepraszam. Ja się już położę i tobie też radzę. Merida otarła twarz z łez i położyła się. Wierciła się chwilę na łóżko ale po chwili przestała i zasnęła. Rozdział 13 Gdy dziewczyna rano wstała łóżko stojące na przeciwko jej było puste. Co dziwne Szczerbatek wygodnie siedział na swoim kamieniu, co chwila go podgrzewając. Merida ubrała się, zmieniła opatrunek i zeszła na dół. Nikogo tam nie było. Rozejrzała się po domu, po czym, usiadła przy stole, na którym leżała zimna już ryba. Chwilę przyglądała się nieżywemu stworzonku, po czym zjadła mały kawałek a resztę zaniosła nadal leżącego na kamieniu Szczerbatkowi. Smok z apetytem zjadł rybę. Rudowłosa wzieła buty, które leżały koło łóżka i już zaczęła schodzić, gdy nagle Szczerbatek zatarasował jej drogę >Merida< Szczerbatek co ty robisz! Odsuń się proszę. – powiedziała stanowczo. Smok uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Spojrzał na stojące za nim drzwi i położył się, żeby jeszcze bardziej zagrodzić drzwi. Usiadła koło niego i wycieńczona chorobą usnęła. Smok z ciekawością spojrzał na rudowłosą i otulił ją skrzydłem. * Jeźdźcy siedzieli pod twierdzą czekając na Sączysmarka. Na szczęście chłopak za chwilę przyszedł i udali się nad klif. Śniegu nie było zbyt dużo, ale i tak przeszkadzał w poszukiwaniach. Czkawka musiał zostawić smoka w domu, gdyby jednak Merida wymyśliła sobie jakieś ucieczki. Chłopak zwinnym ruchem wspiął się na grzbiet Wichury i razem z Astrid i resztą zlecieli na plaże. Poszukiwania zaczęły się smoki węszyły a jeźdźcy przegrzebywali śnieg łopatami. O dziwo Szpadka i Mieczyk nie kłócili się a szukali zawzięcie. Nagle Sztukamięs przyniosła Śledzikowi połyskującą w słońcu rzecz. Śledzik wyciągnął z paszczy smoka przedmiot i oglądał go przez chwilę . >Śledzik< To jest łuska!- wykrzyknął Wszyscy momentalnie zbliżyli się do niego. Astrid wyjęła z torby kawałek materiału i podała go Śledzikowi. Chłopak zręcznie owinął łuskę w materiał i podał ją dziewczynie. Dziewczyna staranie schowała łuskę do torby i zaczęli szukać dalej. Na szczęście nie było tak trudno i do wschodu słońca znaleźli 5 łusek. Nie było to zbyt wiele, ale na razie musiało starczyć. >Czkawka< Będziemy robić warty po dwie osoby. Dzisiaj Mieczyk i Szpadka jutro.. >Sączysmark< Ja chcę być sam. – urwał w połowie zdania. >Czkawka< Ale jak to? Dlaczego sam? Czy ty coś przypadkiem nie kręcisz? – zapytał zdziwiony. >Sączysmark< Nic nie ukrywam. Po prostu wolę być sam. >Czkawka< Jak chcesz. Sączysmark będzie jutro a pojutrze Astrid i Śledzik. >Mieczyk< Yyyy czekaj a ty co będziesz robić? >Czkawka< Mój smok pilnuję Meridy to nie mam jak czatować. Będę w wiosce z resztą. >Mieczyk< A, po co jej pilnuję Szczerbatek? >Czkawka< Nieważne. Lecimy do domu. – wykrzyknął. Wszyscy jeźdźcy po usłyszeniu rozkaz wsiadali na smoki i udali się do osady. * Merida przetarła oczy i rozciągnęła się. Smok podniósł skrzydło aby rudowłosa mogła się wydostać. Dziewczyna wyszła z pod skrzydła smoka i zaczęła drapać Szczerbatka po szyi. Była wykończona trucizną odbierała jej wszystkie siły. Nawet proste czynności takie jak chodzenie sprawiały jej ból. Nie chciała uciekać, nawet nie dała, by rady tego zrobić. Chciała chodź na chwilę, móc pójść do swojego przyjaciela. Wygadać się mu, przytulić i pogłaskać jego grzywę. Chciała po prostu, żeby był przy niej. Ale niestety nie mogła się ruszyć z domu. Leżała oparta o Szczerbatka i myślała. Zdała sobie sprawę, że może już nigdy nie zobaczyć swojej mamy Elinor, swoich trojga braci Harrisa, Huberta i Hamisha. Nieoczekiwanie po jej poliku spłynęła łza. Dziewczyna nie zwruciła nawet na to uwagi i nadal była pogrążona w zamyśleniach. Nagle drzwi na dole skrzypnęły Merida szybko otarła twarz z łez i wstała z podłogi. Szczerbatek wyczuł znajomy zapach i odsunął się od drzwi. Zaraz do pokoju weszli jeźdźcy z Gothi. >Czkawka< Astrid leć po Pyskacza. - nakazał chłopak. Dziewczyna zostawiła torbę i wybiegła z pokoju. Mędrczyni podeszła do siedzącej już na krześle Meridy i zaczęła oglądać ranę. Wyjęła z torby Astrid łuski i przyłożyła do rany. Pokazała gestem do dziewczyny, że ma przytrzymać chwile łuski, po czym sama wyjęła opatrunek ze swojej torby. Ścisło owinęła opatrunek wokół rany i przyglądała się , jak bardzo rozrosła się trucizna na jej ciele. Gdy Pyskacz i Astrid przyszli mędrczyni rzuciła trochę piasku na podłogę i swoją laską zaczęła coś pisać. >Pyskacz< Mówi.... nie pyta się jak bardzo cię to boli. >Merida< Strasznie od paru dni coraz gorzej. – powiedziała łapiąc drugą ręką ranę. Po chwili ból przestał dziewczyna puściła ramię i spojrzała na rękę. Była cała granatowa. Bandaż wyglądał podobnie. Po ręce spływał jej płyn, granatowy niczym nocne niebo. Gothi podeszła do dziewczyny i wytarła kawałkiem materiału rękę. Przyjrzała się płynowi, po czym zaczęła coś bazgrolić. >Pyskacz< To jest... yyy .. twoja krew. Musicie się śpieszyć nie wiele jej jeszcze zostało. >Śledzik< To znacz ile? – powiedział z przerażeniem. >Pyskacz< Dwa... góra trzy dni. >Merida< Czyli ja umrę? – powiedziała wystraszona. >Mieczyk< Nie mów tak. >Astrid< Nic Ci nie będzie zobaczysz. >Czkawk< Mieczyk, Szpadka, na co czekacie. Idźcie na tą plażę. >Szpadka< Już idziemy. >Astrid< To ja wyjdę z wami. >Śledzik< Ja też. >Czkawka< Ja też muszę. Szczerbatek zostań z Meridą. Smok przecząco pokiwał głową. >Czkawka< Co jest? Smok wskazał głową na okno i zaryczał. >Czkawka< No dobra pójdziemy polatać. Sączysmark mógłbyś zostać z Meridą? >Sączysmark< Mogę zostać. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i wyleciał przez okno w swoim pokoju. Zaraz po tym jak wyleciał, Sączysmark je zamknął i usiadł koło Meridy. >Sączysmark< Jak się czujesz? >Merida< Coraz gorzej. >Sączysmark< Wiesz, że – nie zdążył do kończyć, rudowłosa przerwała mu w połowie zdania. >Merida< Ja wiem wszystko. Tylko nie wiem , co mam o tym myśleć.- westchnęła. >Sączysmark< Nie martw się na pewno wszystko się ułoży. – powiedział niepewnie. – Po co chciałaś uciekać? >Merida< Sama nie wiem, chciałam po prostu przemyśleć wszystko. Widziałeś tamtego smoka? >Sączysmark< Nie. Ale jutro będę cały dzień siedział na plaży. >Merida< I co zrobisz? Zabijesz go? – warknęła. >Sączysmark< No yyy.. sam nie wiem. >Merida< Wiesz ja sobie wszystko tak przemyślałam. No, bo ten mniejszy wyglądał na o wiele młodszego co? >Sączysmark< No tak. >Merida< Czyli ten starszy mógł bronić swojego domu? Możliwe, że tan mały uciekł i nie miał się, gdzie podziać >Sączysmark< Możliwe, że masz racje. >Merida< W tego dużego strzeliłam z łuku, więc wystarczy, że go znajdziecie i wyrwiecie tą strzałę z niego. >Sączysmark< Myślisz, że on sobie jej nie wyjął? >Merida< Po co miał, by to robić. Krew mógłby wyczuć jakieś drapieżniki. >Sączysmark< W sumie, to jest dosyć logiczne. Trzeba znaleźć tego smoka. Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową. Sączysmark widząc, że zmęczyła się swoją wypowiedzią wstał i przyniósł jej kubek gorącej wody. >Merida< Dzięki. – powiedziała powoli łykając wodę. - Możesz już iść. >Sączysmark< Ale nie rób żadnych głupstw. >Merida< Nie zamierzam Chłopak wstał i powolnym krokiem wyszedł z domu. Dziewczyna usiadła w kącie pokoju powoli popijając wodę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone